


钟情-3

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, M/M, Pain, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Summary: !!!!!!!!!!!攻方被体内入侵式折磨预警!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!攻方被体内入侵式折磨预警!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!攻方被体内入侵式折磨预警!!!!!!!!!!!疼痛！流血！注意！！！！没想到这样对埃尔文你们都看的下去！（你倒是自己反省一下啊！）





	钟情-3

3  
体内被快速撕裂开的疼痛，从那一块从未被侵犯过的位置延伸开。埃尔文耐不住喉咙深处的哀嚎，他的脸埋进床单里，想要掩饰自己发出那种脆弱崩溃的声音。蜷缩着，埃尔文努力扯动着四肢拴着的沉重铁链把脆弱的腹部卷入身下。铁链的顶端被利威尔牢牢握在手中，他的手臂用力扯动着，在锁链被拉扯的碰撞声中，把埃尔文的身体强行地扯动起来。脖子上的项圈格外的紧，埃尔文渴望地剧烈呼吸着，他的胸腔上下起伏，头颅高昂着挣扎着。利威尔把他用力压在身下，就像是牢牢拴住了一匹烈马。  
利威尔似乎很熟悉这样的拷问流程，手上的动作迅速，没有因为埃尔文的挣扎而停下搅动的力度。他站在床边，戴着洁白的手套，像是见惯病人的医生，更像是见惯牲畜尸体的屠户。利威尔收紧他的锁链，勒紧猎物的喉咙，开始他的询问。  
你从哪里来，属于哪个兵团，兵团管理者有几人，物资储存库房在哪里。  
埃尔文一言不发。  
在挣扎过后，埃尔文失去了大部分的力气。原本因为疼痛和注意力分散而软下去的性器，又再次在药物的作用下缓缓地挺立起来。混杂着宛若溪流般流淌的汗液和愈加粗重的呼吸声，利威尔不需要掰开被埃尔文夹紧的腿间，看着床单上被性器拖过留下的水渍，就知道埃尔文已经准备好了。他的长靴粗暴地踏上埃尔文的腿间，把已经塞入的异物大力的踩进去，顶在敏感点的深深刺激。带着被搅动地不适，夹杂着强烈的快感。埃尔文忍耐着，青筋从脖子上暴露出，沿着脖子如同手骨扼住喉咙般攀爬上脸颊。  
他被强迫着射出，忍耐着却又被不停顿的刺激折磨着又射了第二次。前两次容易地令利威尔发出嘲笑，第三次很慢，但利威尔并没有失去耐心。他穿着厚重的皮靴站着，一脚碾压着埃尔文裸露青紫的脚踝，另一脚在埃尔文的腿间碾压着，就像是碾灭一根已经燃尽的烟。  
颤抖着，埃尔文撑不住自己的身体，他的头沉重着垂下去，他向后看到自己那条鼓胀地发疼变紫的性器和利威尔的脚。利威尔向后踏步，踩在了已经被血液浸湿的床单上。  
身后的人叹出一口气，显然对现在的进度不太满意。  
有一只冰冷的手抚上埃尔文的肩膀，埃尔文被这忽然地触摸惊得全身震颤着。  
“别动，”利威尔带着那只特质的手套，柔软的内绒包裹着他的手指，手套外面却是细小的用铁片特质的细细密密的倒刺，“看样子光靠后面不行，你需要别的帮助。”  
利威尔勾起埃尔文的下巴，在他的脸上用拇指轻轻摩挲着。手套就像猫的舌头，但却更硬许多，在轻擦的瞬间便轻易切割进皮肤，溢出血珠。  
“我们一般只会用它，刷去特别顽固的污渍。”利威尔对他露出冷淡的笑容。  
拇指蹭过发紫胀大的柱头，只一下，头部发红的位置就迅速溢出薄薄的血液。  
他很疼，从未感受过的疼痛，疼的全身的肌肉都痉挛般剧烈颤抖起来。埃尔文想要蜷缩，闪躲，利威尔就牵动那些该死的锁链把他发颤的身体强行拉开。  
“说吗？” 他的手就在贴埃尔文性器的旁，“ 你想要尽兴吗？我帮你撸出来？”  
被剧烈的刺痛感密密麻麻地贴上脆弱的性器，埃尔文感觉出那几乎是要生生削掉那一层皮。  
“我说。”


End file.
